


The Second Great Beebo War

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara starts putting a Beebo doll everywhere Ava goes and pranking her. Ava wants to get her back.





	The Second Great Beebo War

Ava stares at the toy on her desk. She approaches it cautiously and circles the desk a few times. 

She pokes the blue mass of hair, and it makes a noise. She jumps back a little bit, startled. 

“Gary!” Ava yells.

“Agent!” Gary says. He tries to hug her, but she steps away.

“Personal space, Gary. Did you put a Beebo doll on my desk?”

“A what?”

“The blue thing. The one that is currently sitting on my desk.”

“Oh, that? No, I wouldn’t touch that thing.”

“Did you see who did?”

Gary shrugs. 

“Helpful,” Ava says. She grabs it and lifts it up. 

Ava prowls the security camera footage until she sees Sara Lance appear and set the doll down. Before Sara leaves, she turns and winks at the camera. 

Ava evaluates her options. She could easily go to Sara and just make sure she knows that Ava’s found it, but she probably already knows. Ava smiles as she thinks of her other option. She portals into Sara’s room and sets the Beebo on her pillow next to a scrap of Bureau-stamped paper with a lipstick kiss. 

The next time Ava finds the Beebo, all the furniture in her office has been moved several inches to the left and her pens have been replaced with crayons. She picks it up and puts it into a Peter Pan costume. She ties a scarf to it and hangs it just inside Sara’s door. She also takes Sara’s scenery calendar and replaces it with a custom cat calendar. It’s not like time matters anyway.

Ava is finishing up in the Bureau bathroom when she hears the unmistakable sound of giggling. She walks out the door and finds herself outside in a field. She picks up the Beebo lying on the ground and carries it back. She hides it behind her back and video-calls Sara. 

“Sara, there’s an Anachronism I really need your help with.”

“Alright,” Sara says. “I’ll be right over.”

Sara appears, and Ava throws the Beebo at her. Sara catches it in her arms and smiles.

“Gotcha,” Ava says. Sara tosses her something back. It looks like a shield. “What’s this for?”

Ava holds it up, and Sara fires. The paint explodes on the shield, but it splatters all over Ava’s suit. 

Ava looks at Sara and shakes her head. “Did you at least bring a gun for me too?”

Sara tosses her a paintball gun, and Ava points it and squints to get a good shot. She fires, and it strikes Beebo in the chest. It makes a pathetic noise about an owie or something, but it keeps functioning. 

Ava flips the paintball gun in her hand and dodges a blast of green. 

“Oh, it’s on, Lance!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It took me a few days to get to, but requests are open!


End file.
